<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck in Quarantine by ourvelvetscars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699569">Stuck in Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourvelvetscars/pseuds/ourvelvetscars'>ourvelvetscars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cas looking out for Sam, Dean and Cas flirting, Dean and Cas train, Fluff, M/M, Quarantined Supernatural, Stuck in quarantine, Team Free Will (Supernatural), That's about it tbh, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute shit, deancas fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourvelvetscars/pseuds/ourvelvetscars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sam, Dean and Castiel are stuck in the bunker for quarantine?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural S15 Coda Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck in Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I am THAT bored. Inspired by a twitter moot who gave me this idea and I thought hmm this'll be fun. If you enjoyed this, let me know :)<br/>-nethmi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Cas!! Stop stealing my fucking cereal!" Dean yelled from the kitchen, throwing the empty cereal box in the trash can as if he were a basketball player. Castiel walked in with that annoying smirk on his face, his hands stuffed in his little pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got hungry," Cas said innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean took a few long strides towards the angel, pointing a finger at him, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are an </span>
  <em>
    <span>angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You don't need to EAT. Meanwhile, me, a human, has human needs like eating my favourite cereal in the morning while we're stuck in this god damn bunker for god knows how long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father has nothing to do with this," was Castiel's reply. Dean sighed, slouching his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm bored, Cas. Where's my brother?" Dean asked, scratching his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sam wanted to sleep in today," Cas said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean laughed, "That idiot. He can sleep in ANY day now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas watched Dean. Dean had been more restless lately. They were stuck inside for quarantine, but that didn't settle well with Dean. Dean wanted to go out, kill vampires, and hunt ghosts, and punch someone. He wanted to fight, he NEEDED to fight. Cas saw the way Dean paced back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dean, how about we watch a movie?" Cas suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Argh, we've already seen everything," Dean whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas sighed, "We can cook?" He tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not hungry anymore," Dean grumbled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dean, what would you like to do?" Cas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to HUNT, god damnit!" Dean said suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas placed his hands across his chest, "You know damn well we can't. Look, I know you're agitated and everything. Do you want to train?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's head shot up, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Train?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What are we? Five?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean. I'm much stronger than your brother, I can take you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smirked, that playfulness rolling right back in, "You wanna bet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas grinned, "It's a deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to their indoors training room that they literally never used. Cas didn't bother getting ready but Dean took off his jacket, leaving him in his jeans and black shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, angel. Let's see what you're really made of," Dean cooed at the angel. Cas smiled sweetly, raking his eyes up and down Dean, before throwing a punch which Dean skillfully avoided. Dean's fist was about to make contact with Castiel's face, but Cas was fast. He caught Dean's hand, pushed it against Dean's back, enough to cause pain but not strong enough to dislocate anything. He didn't want to harm Dean. But Dean wasn’t having any of that. He kicked Cas furiously and escaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going easy on me, damnit! Don't do that!" Dean said, the adrenaline crashing in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, remember you asked for this," Cas snarled. After struggling a bit more and avoiding some more punches, Castiel managed to throw Dean off balance. Dean's body lurched and tumbled to the ground. Cas grabbed Dean's right arm, again, pushing it back, and crouching over Dean, pressing his face hard against the mat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better?" Cas teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Son of a-" Dean grumbled, but Dean was never one for giving up that easily. He elbowed Cas with his other arm, disengaging Cas and taking back control. Dean pushed Cas to the ground, grabbing both his hands and pulling them up above the angel's head as Dean lowed himself between Cas's legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't mess with a Winchester, Cas," Dean laughed. Dean had a small cut on his bottom lip from their fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I'm stronger than you, I can throw you off me easily," Cas said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something tells me you don't want to," Dean flashed that charming smile again. His cut stung on his lips as he smiled, but he ignored the pain. Cas noticed it, of course. He easily pushed Dean's hand away and freed his right hand with little effort and brushed his fingers on Dean's lips. Dean went completely still, but he felt it. Cas's grace healing him as it had done a thousand times before. Cas stared at Dean for a moment, his hands brushing down to Dean's chest. Dean waited for something, a snarky remark, a punch, a kick, but nothing came. Cas just stayed there, not resisting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the only one who can keep you on your feet, Dean," Cas said gently, his blue eyes sparkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, says the guy on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>floor</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Dean snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas removed Dean's hands, and propped himself up on his elbows coming closer to Dean's body, "We should make the most out of this time together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No more movies, man, I'm tired of that," Dean replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled, "Family dinner? I can try to cook something with whatever we have left in the bunker?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can help!" Dean said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not, you will burn the kitchen down," Cas replied. Dean's hands on Cas's hips tightened to make a point. Cas tilted his head and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. But you're doing the absolute bare minimum," Cas said. Dean grinned, satisfied. He returned to his feet, Cas stood up too. Cas brushed the dirt off himself and left the room, Dean quickly following suit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cas made an early dinner that night, which was a surprise for everyone. Dean tried to help but most of the time it was just Cas swatting his hands away and complaining when Dean added the wrong ingredients. Cas knew Dean wasn't entirely a bad cook. But he enjoyed teasing him nonetheless. Sam was pleased to find Cas and Dean getting along well, other than one of them yelling insults at the other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Dean went to his room for "some time alone". Cas didn't bother asking what that meant. He stayed with Sam, checking up on Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate being cooped up like this," Sam said, "I mean Dean can manage as long as he has food and a screen, but me? I need more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas saw the sadness and pain in Sam's eyes, "I understand. There's no rule about not going outside to get food, right? You can go get some more food tomorrow, I can assist if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled, "Thanks, Cas. I'll go alone. Need some fresh air, honestly. But you look out for Dean, okay? I'm just afraid he'll snap one day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. But I'm worried for you too, Sam," Cas said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We just gotta ride this out," Sam said smiling. He excused himself to go to his room so he can catch up on his shows, leaving Cas alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After cleaning out the kitchen, Cas was returning to his room, when he heard a noise coming from Dean's room. He slowly opened the door to find Dean on the floor cleaning up some broken glass. He looked up as Cas entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Cas asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The bottle fucking slipped okay?" Dean grumbled, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas knelt, helping Dean pick up the glass fragments, "Are you hurt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head, but Cas saw the little cut on Dean's palm that was slowly turning deep red with blood. Cas sighed, he pushed the glass fragments to the slide, pulling Dean's hands into him. Dean remained quiet, watching as Cas took the glass from Dean's hands. Castiel placed his hand on top of Dean's right one, the bloody one, closing his eyes and focusing his energy. When he opened his hand, Dean was healed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you ever get sick of me?" Dean asked slowly, "We spend a lot of time together, especially nowadays."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas frowned and shook his head, "Never."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped Dean remove the rest of the glass, Dean being extra careful this time around. When they were done, Cas went to Dean's bathroom to watch his hands. When he returned, Dean put on a new shirt. Cas excused himself, about to leave, when Dean stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Cas, wait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas turned and gazed at him, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna stay with me for a bit?" Dean asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Cas replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go to my Deancave, I wanna continue my Scooby-Doo marathon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at Dean's "Deancave", Dean quickly made a bowl of popcorn and prepped up some blankets on the floor in front of the TV, even though there was a perfectly good couch right there. Dean plonked himself down on the blankets on his elbows, turning on the TV and resuming the cartoon, Cas joined him. They watched in silence. After a while, Cas reached out for the popcorn and Dean slapped his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's mine," Dean mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sharing is caring, Dean," Cas replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't like sharing," Dean grumbled, eyes still on the TV. Cas sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Dean knew it, Cas reached out under him and snatched the popcorn. Dean yelped, trying to get Cas off him but as proved by that morning, Castiel was definitely much stronger. Cas had Dean rolled over onto his back soon enough, tickling him mercilessly. Cas knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> where Dean was most ticklish, and it was torturous in the best way possible. Dean laughed as Cas continued to tickle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you fucker, you made your point!!" Dean yelped. Cas grinned, stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Dean snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas's smile widened, "And you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Learn to share, Dean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes, letting his head rest on the blanket below him, "How do you even know where I'm so ticklish? It's unfair!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas laughed, "You seem to forget that I recreated your body after hell. I know where you're ticklish, I know everything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean narrowed his eyes challengingly, "Oh yeah? Everything? Humour me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas sighed, relaxing, "I know you hate the sound of people chewing, I know you love it when your partner kisses right behind your ear. I know you dislocated your knee doing drunk karaoke when you were eighteen because you fell off the table and your father was furious with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean howled with laughter, "I'm impressed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas watched him fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Dean asked, eyes wandering off to Cas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't heard you laugh like that in so long. Needed to make sure it was still there," Cas said quietly. Dean couldn't help but smile. Cas definitely had a way with words and it was dazing sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned to face Cas, "We don't have </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> often, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas looked away, "Your definition of 'fun' is going to a bar and hooking up with some woman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frowned, "Hey, that's not true! I like board games! I like beating Sammy's ass in Monopoly. I like watching cartoons and stupid romcoms with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas turned his attention back to Dean, "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed, "Of course. I like spending time with you, you know when we're not trying to kill each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas chuckled weakly, "Me too. You're something else, Dean Winchester."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not like your ordinary men, sweetheart," Dean grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I agree," after a pause, Cas continued, "you're better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt the blood rush back to his cheeks. But Cas just ignored this and returned his attention to the cartoon. Dean was fully distracted by Castiel now, everything he had tried to bury over the years slowly creeping back up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was week 3 of quarantine. Sam and Cas played board games when Dean refused to join them. Sam and Dean trained together even though Dean thought it was lame because they were already so skilled. Sam and Cas trained together sometimes, but Sam was too afraid to hurt Cas. When Cas trained with Dean, it was always heated and intense. Dean was merciless sometimes and pushed Cas to his limits. It always ended with one of them getting a busted up lip or a bruised arm. Cas would heal Dean, of course. As Dean's cooking improved, so did Castiel's pop culture knowledge. Sam and Dean sometimes went outside with masks and gloves to quickly get food and beer. Cas offered to go because he knew he wouldn't get the virus. Even if he did, his grace would just fight it off and destroy it, the way it did with any foreign pathogen that entered his vessel. But Sam was persistent. He wanted to go out to get the food because he needed fresh air every now and again. Cas was always careful. He checked Sam and Dean, making sure they were healthy and well. Sometimes when Dean had nightmares (mostly about hell or the Mark of Cain), Cas was right there by his side. When Sam got irritated and lost his temper, Cas was there calming him down. Cas was their rock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a Monday morning when Dean woke up and turned around to find Cas passed out right next to him. Usually, Dean would panic when he found Cas sleeping next to him, but lately, it was kinda nice to have his angel by his side. Cas doesn't have to sleep, of course, but he enjoyed it. He liked getting more rest and energy. Dean watched Cas turn and place his hand on Dean's stomach nonchalantly. Dean closed his eyes, letting his body ease again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm awake right?" Castiel's low voice muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Thought you were asleep," Dean said, opening his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was, but I woke up," Cas said, intense blue orbs meeting Dean's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were muttering in your sleep again. I worried," Cas said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't remember that. What did I say?" Dean asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas sighed, turning to lay on his back, "Something about saving someone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean waited for Cas to get up and excuse himself, but he didn't. Cas just closed his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cas?" Dean asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Cas replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After all this is over, can I take you to the Grand Canyon?" Dean asked suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel's eyes flickered open again, "What transpired this? Also, I've already been there centuries ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolled his eyes. Cas loved showing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno. I wanna take you somewhere," was Dean's reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas observed Dean and then said, "Sure, then. We can go to the Grand Canyon or wherever you would like to go. I would love to take you around the world, but I know you have a fear of flying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stared at the angel, "Like where?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas turned to face Dean, the bed creaking as he turned his entire body, "Paris, Italy, India, Vietnam, Brazil, anywhere. The world is full of wonders, Dean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's eyes went wide, "What if I said yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas lazily placed a hand on Dean's stomach again, "Yes to what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take me to all those places. I know I don't like flying, but-" Dean bit his lips, "If I overcame that fear for you, would you take me around the world?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas frowned and watched Dean, "You're serious?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. Cas's grip on Dean's stomach tightened a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then sure. I'll take you everywhere. I'll take you to the Eiffel Tower, I'll take you to the Taj Mahal, and the Niagra Falls. We’ll dip our toes in the beaches of the Maldives. We'll ride the elephants in Sri Lanka, and taste the wonders of South East Asia. We can take the train around Europe, or take a cruise ship, that would be nice too. I can show you everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean held his breath momentarily. Cas's eyes sparkled as he spoke and it was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really think we can pull that off?" Dean asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, why not? We can do anything we set our minds to, you taught me that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's smile returned, "You're too good for me, angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas laughed a little, placing his head on Dean's chest, "You deserve better than a broken angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were never broken, Cas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas listened to Dean's calm and steady heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can give you everything, Dean. I can make you happy," Cas said softly. He listened to Dean's heart begin to race and smiled knowingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, angel. Now, go back to sleep," Dean grumbled pulling Cas towards him. As Cas drifted off to sleep, Dean gently brought the covers up above them and closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>